


Delicate Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ena needs a reason to eat...Catrina is determined to give her a reason.RP Fic.





	Delicate Lover

Catrina had sighed softly at the reports that the girl, who she had been pushed to marry, was now refusing to eat or sleep. She had moved swiftly down the gallery, knocking softly on the girl's door. 

"Ena... let me in honey."

"Piss off."

A sullen voice said from inside. 

"I'm not going anywhere Ena... you are my wife now... I don't intend to let you starve..."

Ena sighed and came over and unlocked the door. Catrina had entered the room swiftly, moving to pull Ena into a soft but fairly passionate kiss, choking back a sob of relief. 

"You had me worried Ena..."

Her voice was soft, almost sweet. 

"I thought...I thought I'd lost you and I only recently found you."

Ena kissed back briefly and then pushed her away from her.

"Don't be a silly flake."

"Then stop shutting me out..."

Catrina's reply was soft, but honest. 

"I can't help caring about you."

Ena looked back at her and smiled.

"Your just worried you'll lose your sex partner."

She said obviously teasing Catrina in a loving way and no obvious seriousness or malice meant in her voice. Catrina had smiled softly. 

"I can live without sex... I can't live without you."

Her words were gentle but she kissed Ena with a sweetness unspoken. 

"I want you to feel needed." 

Ena smiled.

"You make me feel that way every night..."

She said softly.

"Or whenever you.... touch me."

Catrina smiled softly, kissing her again. 

"Then please... don't shut me out again."

Ena smiled.

"No more talk...."

She said softly and breathlessly.

"Just sex..."

Catrina had smiled, nodding before moving to push the door firmly shut against a maid entering, locking the door. 

"BUSY."

The word all but burst from her, a slight smirk on her face before she moved to kiss Ena again, this time not holding back passion and love and instead lightly gripping Ena's hips, pulling the girl firmly against her, pressing kisses from her mouth down her neck. Ena moaned with pleasure, her own hands quickly undoing her own blouse so as to allow Catrina to descend even further down her body without much delay. Catrina had smiled, rewarding her with more kisses, this time trailed along her collarbone and lower, pausing to settle into a seat and pull Ena against her, her lips latching instantly on first the left, then right, breast, taking her time to teasingly lap and suckle at her nipples, teasing them until they were hard, her hands moving from Ena's hips to gently tug at her skirts, placing tender kisses at Ena's hips. Ena moaned even louder and letting Catrina take her skirts. Catrina had smiled softly, placing a row of tender kisses across the top of Ena's underwear, finally removing it, her lips soft even as they closed around Ena's clit to suckle lightly. Ena lent her head back and mewled. Catrina had smiled, soon settling a pace of licking and suckling, her smile soft even as she moved to gently slip a finger into Ena, keeping her pace steady. Ena continued to mewl loudly, not caring who heard her. Catrina soon upped her pace. Ena soon cried out and came apart. Catrina soon rose, kissing Ena gently. 

"My love, if you eat more then I’ll be able to do that a lot more often."


End file.
